


A Glaive in Hot Water

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: A Quarter Hour [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bath Sharing, F/M, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Nyx isn't built for winter, but as usual, Luna can thaw him out.





	1. Chapter 1

Winter in Tenebrae was harsh, cold, and filled with drifts of snow that blocked paths and doors and covered everything in sight. And it seemed that winter and Nyx were not destined to get along. The intense cold had turned him into a shivering, frowning, surly mess. It had been awful and Luna was tired of it. He insisted that cold this intense could only come directly from Shiva’s cold, cruel heart.

If only he knew…..

But, Luna was not in the business of enlightening him right now, she was in the business of shutting him up by thawing him out for an afternoon. Not because she was annoyed – though that was a part of it  – but because the staff were beginning to talk.

And of course, she always had a plan to deal with anything that happened, so here they were, standing in the bathroom she’d learned every inch of in her young life, a fire roaring in the fireplace and a bath big enough and deep enough for two filling the room with humidity.

Nyx’s hair was starting to frizz from the damp. She made a mental note of that for later.

“What’s this about?”

“You’ve been complaining for days about not being able to feel your fingers or toes because of the cold, so we are going to thaw you out,” she stated as she began to pull his shirt over his head.

“Wait,” he objected, muffled by his own clothes. She popped his shirt off and he shook his hair back. “So you want me to get naked and wet in this weather?”

Luna looked at him long and hard, her mouth a straight line across her face before replying, “No, I want you to get naked and wet in a warm room with warm towels.”

“And you?” he asked suspicious but letting her have his belt just the same.

“Wild havocfangs could not drag me away,” she assured him with a kiss on the cheek and she relieved him of his pants. “But I am not touching those boots. I have limits, Glaive.”

He couldn’t blame her, really. His boots had walked halfway around Eos. The fact they were still in one piece was a testament to the craftsmanship of the Crownsguard outfitters but that did not change the fact that they were gross.

Off they came a bit slower than usual as his pants were already half-off and she was doing that wonderful thing where she took off every stitch she had on and let her hair down without so much as a backwards glance at him. All business but it was still his favorite thing to watch, having replaced Crowe lecturing Libertus about the right way to load a dishwasher. The end result was a lot more rewarding as well.

“I do like making you smile like a love-struck teenager,” Luna said with a playful grin, “But I thought you were interested in getting warm?”

She extended an arm in the direction of the tub and Nyx shucked his socks and lost his pants as he made his way that direction, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him as he went. Hot water sloshed over the edges of the tub as he sank gracelessly into the warmth and one last wave hit the floor as she eased in after him, arranging herself opposite him.

Nyx sighed heavily and let his head fall back against the wall. “I take it this is acceptable,” she asked, crossing her ankles on his shoulder.

He hummed and rolled his head, kissing her foot. “This,” he declared, “Is perfect.” He sank a little deeper into the water, tracing lazy, wandering fingertips over her legs. “Or at least as close to perfect as as you can get with Shiva blowing her load all over everything.”

Luna laughed, “I know you would rather live nestled in behind Ifrit’s testicles, but you’ll just have to take what you can get for now.”

Nyx feigned shock, his eyes going wide and a hand clutched to his chest. “Such crude words from the Princess! Whatever will the visiting dignitaries think?”

“Hang the visiting dignitaries,” Luna suggested without venom as her sigh made ripples across the surface of the water.

“Looks like you are taking just as much pleasure in this as I am,” he teased, enjoying watching her relax.

“While I recognize that winter is as vital a time as any other,” she began, peering at him through her half-open eyes, “I am not beyond enjoying the comforts of a blazing fire, a warm bath, with a hot date.”


	2. Nocturnal Admissions

He was definitely warm now. Downright sweltering if he was honest but that was to be expected he supposed, when thawing festivities moved from the relaxing bath to a more athletic romp between the sheets.

Still, it was cold out there so there was no way Nyx wasn’t going to burrow deep into the covers and drag Luna down with him. She didn’t complain, so they’d both drifted off to sleep, waking in the darkness of winter’s early evening. He checked the time and was glad they hadn’t missed dinner.

What? Fucking took a lot out of you.

But he also didn’t want to miss the chance to watch her sleep, all messy hair and relaxed face. Bed-warm skin and deep breaths. She was stunning, almost glowing in the tiny shafts of light that came in through the windows, screened by the trees. Beautiful everywhere, nearly perfect, absolutely exactly what he needed and wanted even if he didn’t want to admit it out loud.

Everything. And earlier today was a prime example. He’d spend a lot of time bitching about the cold, but it was only after he’d subsided, trying to figure out ways to stay warm on his own, that she’d relented and arranged the whole ‘hot date’ thing. She didn’t baby him, didn’t coddle or give in to his moods. It was like she just knew what he needed – even when that was being miserable.

Luna hummed and stretched and Nyx’s breath caught as he watched. How did he get so lucky? “You’re staring again,” she accused quietly.

“Can’t help it,” he mumbled back, lips to her ear.

Her laugh was mostly just breath and she gave him a shove, moving to get up.

“Wait,” he said, not really paying a lot of attention to what he was doing, just wanting her to stay close a little longer.

Luna let him pull her back but protested, “I’m starving and dinner is soon.”

“I know. Marry me,” he whispered, only realizing what he’d said when she went very still in his arms.

“Are you serious?” She whispered incredulously.

And he wasn’t. Didn’t want to be, that was for sure. He wasn’t the marrying kind, he’d told her that early on so she didn’t get the wrong idea about him. About the two of them together. Nyx just didn’t do commitment, not on any level, period. That’s what he’d said and that’s what he meant. Never mind that the past several months were in direct contradiction to that as he was hard pressed to name one woman who had gotten more than a piece of his attention while he trailed around Eos after Lunafreya Nox Fluret, Princess of Tenebrae.

Well, maybe really do mind that the past several months had proved him dead wrong because obviously he was very wrong. Because he was serious, painfully so if the fact that the voice in his head that usually screamed at the first sign of commitment was completely silent.

“Yeah I’m serious,” he mocked gently, only a little bit sarcastic.

“In that case, I accept. Should we marry tonight so you don’t change your mind?”

“Can we do that?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Sounds perfect. But after dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Tumblr's FFXV RarePairs Week, Day 8: whispers in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr's ffxv Rarepair Week, day 4: comforting.


End file.
